Slow Burn
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: Sora and Riku have finally returned home, but nightmares have begun plaguing them. Kairi seems to be the only one keeping the two together. Of course she is having strange dreams of her own. Dreams of people that may have connections with everything, including her own past. Curious, Kairi is eager to find more answers, including who this girl Aqua is.
1. Chapter 1

So I had some Kingdom Hearts ideas, and decided to be brave and upload a portion of this piece I wrote. I haven't wrote anything further except for a few drafts, because really, I'm not sure if there characters in here are OOC. I try hard to make sure they're not because it bothers me. And considering how popular this fanfiction in general is, it took all my nerve to upload this.

In other words, if you guys like this piece, and want me to write the story I want to do, I'll gladly continue it. My friend and I bounced ideas off each other and came up with a neat plot idea and already have worlds in mind for them to visit. I promise I try to keep up with the KH series.

I have not played Birth by Sleep, but I have an idea of what happens, and I watched some of 385 days. So I sort of have an idea of that as well. I'm still learning about it though. If I could afford to i'd gladly by all the games and the needed devices required to play them.

Anyways I'll stop rambling. Feedback is greatly appreciated, as well as information on the series itself, cause I realllly don't want to mess anything up. Enjoy!

* * *

_Am I…dreaming?_

_The spiky brown haired boy could barely comprehend anything going on. The darkness filled his mind and left him floating in nothing. He went to call his keyblade, his wrist and hand reacting naturally, flipping open to hold the heavy item and fight his way through._

_Except nothing came. He tried again, and again, and it took a few tries to realize he wasn't getting anything._

"_Remember, the longer you remain in he light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

"_Who said that!?" Sora flipped around but was met with nothing but the darkness. He couldn't decipher between his eyes being opened or closed. He was definitely not in the mood for these voices again._

"_Show yourself!"_

"_Sora?" A soft voice filled his mind._

_He could paint that voice anywhere. "Kairi?"_

"_Sora? Where are you?" She sounded frantic and he tried to pinpoint where she was._

"_Kairi! I can't see you!" He suddenly had a thought that maybe she was hurt, the way she called to him. He frantically turned this way and that, trying to find his childhood friend. _

"_Sora!' A picture painted before his eyes suddenly. Kairi was smiling on the beach, running to a figure he couldn't identify. Her pink dress fluttered in the breeze as did her cherry red hair. "Sora! Are you alright?" He said something, yet he didn't and Sora stayed puzzled a moment longer before realizing she was talking to him. Wait, was she talking to him? Was he watching another time?_

_Then Kairi sidestepped to the left, leaving a clear image of Sora. Only it wasn't him. He wore an outfit similar to the one Riku wore during Hollow Bastion. His eyes were tainted a golden color, and his hair dyed a dark black. No, that couldn't be him. _

"_Sora! I'm glad you're okay!" Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck. Sora felt something inside him shift when she did so. He glared at the two, the one in particular who looked remarkably like him, and it only worsened when the other returned the hug._

_Something was wrong._

_As if sensing him the golden eyes met his blue ones, a smirk appearing. "It's too bad, Sora. She's a real cutie." He flicked his hand and something sharp appeared. Out of all the fights he'd been in Sora had never seen a sinister look as his on any of his opponents' faces._

"_Kairi! Get away from her!" He struggled to get to her, but he was held by an unseen force._

_It was sickening watching a form of himself revel in the injury he was about to inflict._

_Kairi pulled back, her hands resting on the others chest, her blue eyes looking up with concern. "Sora?" He still had the blade half raised, ready to strike down the girl. Kairi tried to pull away but ended up being caged in his arms, struggling to get out. "Sora! What are you doing!? This isn't funny!" _

"_Who said I was trying to be funny?" His voice echoed terribly, leaving an empty chill in the air._

_His hand descended and his blade was aimed for her heart, and Sora struggled further, hoping this was just a bad dream. He didn't even want this to be a dream. Dreams were never this terrible._

_His dreams were usually…_

_Premonitions. _

_He heard her scream as the blade impaled her chest. It stung even worse knowing he only dreamed when it hinted to something happening in the future. He could hear the sound of her heart fluttering into the air and the heartless forming from the shell left behind. Sora felt himself despair in the darkness. It swallowed up the sounds of the scream, the crueler version of him smiling a twisted smirk._

* * *

Sora shot up from the bed, eyes wide and panting. It took him a moment to realize he had fallen asleep on the beach, again. Something reminiscent of the day's before he became the keyblade bearer.

The sun was bright and shined down on the beach; it was later afternoon. How long had he been asleep?

It didn't matter. His focus was still on the terrible nightmare he had just had. His fear was practically radiating from his body. He couldn't comprehend one thought except for one; he needed to see Kairi. To make sure she was alright. Without hesitation he flew to where he somehow knew she would be. Her light could shine through anything, and because of it, he found himself drawn to wherever it was. He ran through the rocky walls of the secret cave, having to crawl through the entrance, and dashed so quick he nearly collided with the very person he'd been looking for.

He bumped into her and she would have fallen back, but he caught her by the shoulders, steadying her instantly and awkwardly pulling away from the contact. He couldn't figure out why he was suddenly so nervous around her.

"In a rush today, are we?" Kairi joked, brushing some strands of red behind her ear. He was honestly just relived to see her. She crossed her arms when he didn't answer immediately. He faced the ground to avoid her gaze, but she easily leaned forward to peer up at him.

She blinked her eyes playfully. "If there's something wrong you can tell me." Sora didn't respond. The nightmare was still fresh, and he just couldn't voice a single thought. No words could describe the way he felt, knowing that it was a terrible dream. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, unsure if he should say anything.

Kairi hummed in response, though she looked a bit forlorn. She felt a bit out of place after not seeing her two friends for over a year. There was something between them. Not just her and the two boys she loved, but them as well. Riku was much more distant, mature now. Soraa had turned…well; Sora was still the same, awkward boy. Just with more experience. And Kairi had turned a bit more girly. She would not doubt that.

Trying to ease the boy's nerves she playfully shoved him. It seemed to work a little, as he smirked at her and shoved her back as well. His face instantly turned down again. She had never seen him look so uncheerful and positive.

"Come on Sora. You can tell me anything. Don't be so stubborn." She smiled gently, and only receiving small smile, she turned, placing her hands on her hips. "Perhaps you would like to talk with Riku. He seems to be able to open you up better." With a soft sigh she went to exit the small cover. "I'll be right back, okay?" Sora could see pieces of white lying in the sand. He wondered if she had been down here drawing.

Before she could leave he flipped around, grabbing his friend by her wrist and pulling her towards him. Kairi stumbled into his arms, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck to prevent falling.

"Sora!" The redhead was blushing slightly at the closeness. No one could deny her crush on the boy; except for Sora of course, who always remained oblivious to her affection. She tried to pull away but he had his arms wrapped tightly around her before she could. He held her tight but Kairi wasn't going to protest the closeness.

"Sora? Sora, are you alright?" He had never acted so bold before and it concerned her. Was he really that bothered by a dream?

He didn't answer, only held her tighter, his cheek resting on top of her head. "I…It's stupid. I just had… a bad dream,"

Kairi blinked in surprise. She didn't think about Sora having nightmares and such. She looked up at him, leaning back to peer up at him and moving her hands so they rested on his chest. "It isn't stupid. Everyone has bad dreams. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sora glanced to the side, eyes narrowing. "Someone…killed you." He felt her tense under his arms, but he continued. "And I couldn't even do anything to save you."

When he didn't say anything else she sighed, shaking eh head with a smile. "Well as you can see I'm perfectly safe. See?" She emphasized her form. Sora didn't look though; he felt he'd be in trouble if he strayed his eyes over her form. He did smile though, and shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess it was just a dream. It just felt…so real." His eyes crunched in concern, glaring at the ground.

Suddenly he flustered, realizing his hands were resting on his friend's hips, and jumped back only to trip in the sand.

"Sora?! Are you okay?" Kairi ran over but he scrambled back more, waving his hands in front of his face to hide the redness. "Ah- I mean, I'm fine! I just-" Frustrated he ran his hands over his face. "I'm fine!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, biting her lip to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably. "Sora, you are so clumsy!"

"H-Hey! I am not!" Sora huffed and got to his feet. "I just slipped! A-Anyway…we should probably leave before Riku starts looking for us."

The red head smiled gently, nodding her head. "Of course."

The two exited the cove. The sun had gone down some, setting on the horizon and leaving a tinge of orange and yellow. Sora felt his heart ache at the thought, and felt the memories of Roxas flow into his mind; Twilight Town felt like an entirely new home.

"It's alright to be sad."

Sora looked over, his blue eyes widening when he realized Kairi was no longer standing next to him. Namine stood there instead. He had never been properly introduced to her, but somehow, he knew her name. He felt something bittersweet about her face. She smiled, her face paler than Kairi's, the sun shining on her blonde hair.

"I know. I just…miss them." Roxas and Sora's voices mingled together.

"Hayner, Pence and Ollette?" Namine mused.

Sora nodded, though he knew Roxas had taken over his body and replaced him temporarily. Roxas's eyes filled with a slight sadness, but he nodded.

"Perhaps we should go visit them?" The blonde girl offered. She faded away before he could answer. In a flash Kairi was left standing there, smiling at Roxas, though he saw Namine's translucent form standing beside her original self.

"She wanted to see if you were alright." Kairi murmured.

Roxas didn't say anything but looked down, flashing back to Sora, who stood there a moment before looking up at Kairi. He seemed to be in a daze for a moment before he finally responded. "I'm still not used to that." He laughed gently.

Kairi giggled and shrugged. "I think I've always known Namine. I…don't know why, but she seems familiar. Of course she's my Nobody, but besides that…I feel like she's in the back of my memories somewhere." They had ended up on the beach, standing inches from the waves. "There's something I feel like I'm missing. Every time I try to think of it, my head starts hurting, and she tells me to stop."

Kairi pursed her lips. A look of contemplation came across her face and scrunched her nose. She could never figure out why her mind grew fuzzy when she tried to think of something. It seemed to be a blind spot in her memories, something that had been taken from her.

"I think you're over thinking this Kairi." Sora laughed. "Your face is getting all red."

The girl scowled playfully, shoving him aside and took off towards their town. "At least I'm not a lazy bum!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Sora shouted. He chased after his friend, enjoying the moment he could actually have fun and not worry, the dream long forgotten. In the distance a silver haired male smiled at the two, smirking as the other boy awkwardly tried to catch the girl. He knew Kairi was meant for Sora. Now if only Sora could get with the program.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kairi stood before the waves, watching the ocean surf roll in. For some reason she was out right when the sun was rising. Something had…called her here._

_She smiled at the sky and the horizon, her hands resting at her side and the breeze blowing a gentle breeze over her. It would have lasted longer, if not for a sudden figure appearing out the water randomly. It was a girl; that much she was certain. She crawled up the beach, clearly winded and tired, and Kairi splashed through the small waves and helped her up._

"_Hey! Are you alright!?"_

_The girl spluttered out some water as her answer, but raised her eyes to meet her stare. Kairi froze, her eyes widening at the girl, something familiar aching in her chest at the sight of her. An image of her when she was younger flashed in her mind._

_She had black hair and wore nothing but a black coat. A black coat she recognized anywhere. "You're one of them!" The red head would have lessened her hold but the girl was clearly out of sorts, so she couldn't be much of a threat. However after a moment, she was able to stand, facing Kairi with familiar blue eyes._

"_It's you!" The raven haired girl gave a small smile. It was bittersweet, and sent an ach through Kairi's heart._

"_You're the one he – we – care about. Aren't you?" She murmured "I just wanted to meet you. And now I have…but I have to go so soon…" _

_Kairi remained confused, her eyebrows pulling together. "Are you…talking about Sora?"_

_The girl nodded. She looked to the ground, sadness practically leaking from her. "I was able to come here. Only for a little bit though. I needed to give you something."_

"_What? And how do you know Sora?" Kairi asked eagerly. She wanted to meet all of these people her friend's had. She wanted to see the world and everything in it._

"_I'm a piece of him." She shook her head, brushing aside some stray black strands. "I'm happy though. I got to meet the girl he likes."_

"_Likes?" Kairi murmured. The other chuckled._

"_Really. You guys are so slow." She rolled her eyes. The happy expression was short lived though, and she looked down at the sand. "I have to go now though. You need to wake up. There's something waiting for you."_

"_Wait! Do you have to go!?" _

_The other nodded. "Yes. Now wake up. There's something important. Wake up! Wake up, Kairi!"_

_Somehow she could feel the shift and pull from her body, and saw Namine was suddenly standing beside the girl on the beach. _

"_Kairi! Kaiiirrriii! Wake up!"_

"KAIRI!"

Kairi's eyes fell open, finding herself staring at the pink ceiling of her room.

"Something…important?" She sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

"Kairi! Are you awake yet!?"

The red head rubbed the haze from her eyes once more, going to the window to see Selphie dancing around outside. "It's about time sleepy head! It's a good thing you live on the first floor, or I would have started throwing rocks!"

Kairi chuckled at her friend's antics. "What is it Selphie ? You don't normally come yelling my name unless it's something important. And by important I mean something you want to gossip about."

Selphie huffed, placing her hands on her hips. Kairi noted the bottle in her hand. "I don't gossip that much! It's not my fault you decided to take a random nap! Now hurry up and come outside! I found your bottle!" She waved the large glass thing around, "It washed up earlier. I think there's a letter in it. It might be something for you!"

"My bottle?" Kairi quickly rushed to the door, ignoring her parent's calls and latched onto the bottle so quick Sephie had barely any time to react. Kairi grabbed her friend by her shoulder so she didn't fall. "Gosh Kairi!"

"I'm so sorry! It's just…this bottle was in my room! Sora brought it back with him!" She examined it for any hints, her eyes widening when a King Mickey seal appeared. "Why…does he…" Kairi glanced at the island nervously, knowing very well they needed to see this, and repressing the urge to read it herself. It would be rude to read it without them. Even if it was her bottle, what was inside was more than likely for Sora and Riku.

The brown haired girl noted the other one's sudden worried gaze, raising a brow. "Do you need to tell them?"

Kairi blinked, looking to her friend. A small smile fell on her lips. "You're the best, Sef!" With that Kairi took off in a run.

"Yeah, yeah." Selphie waved a hand. "You owe me some ice cream later though!"

* * *

Kairi wasted no time in getting to the island. Of course her two boys would be there, lounging as always. She couldn't blame them. After all they had done they deserved a small break.

She barely registered getting to the island, only having to catch her breath for a moment when she finally found them.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Sora walked up to her, and Riku had drawn close.

She took a moment to catch her breath, before handing the bottle over. "Look," She breathed out.

She felt the curiosity prod at her mind. What overlapped that though was concern. Certainly the king didn't need them already when they had just returned? Kairi shuffled closer, though by the silence in the air, she didn't have to read. Sora rolled up the letter. His eyebrows were scrunched in thought, and he looked at Riku. The silver haired male nodded, peering at them through his long bangs.

"It's alright. He doesn't need us. Not yet, anyway." He said softly.

"But he's going to." Kairi answered the lingering end.

"Kairi…" Sora looked at his friend, knowing what she was going to say.

"Don't 'Kairi' me! I'm going this time if you leave! I'm not going to be that girl who stays on the island, waiting for the prince to come home!"

"Prince?" Riku smirked, nudging Sora who suddenly reddened.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! Y..you know what I mean!" Kairi hid behind her hair, hoping the red hue on her cheeks would blend in with her hair. "I'm going this time. I'm going to help fight."

Sora felt his overprotectiveness rage. He knew he was protective, but the thought of Kairi fighting had his nerves twisted. He wanted her here, where he knew she was safe and out of harm's way. It did surprise him at his sudden urge to keep her safe. He knew he was that way in many aspects, whenever Kairi came to mind, he found himself growing worried. Perhaps it was the nightmares. "Kairi I don't think its good idea."

"Why? I know how to use the keyblade."

"But you're still learning, especially how to use magic."

"So? Practice makes perfect!" Kairi replied easily.

"Please, Kairi, just-"

"Sora! You can't make me stay here. I know you're worried but you don't need to be."

The spiked brown haired boy sighed. He didn't have a response, and finally nodded. "You're right. I can't stop you." He didn't say anything else; he only looked at the ground in thought, and Kairi felt the guilt tearing at her. She knew this would be the reaction, but even after preparing for it, she wasn't exactly sure what else to say. Before she could say anything else Sora tore off, running towards the opposite end of their island.

"Sora!" Kairi reached a hand out, ready to run after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Ocean blue eyes met aquamarine.

"I think he needs some time to himself. He knew this was coming. He was just hoping to avoid it."

"He can't always protect me Riku. He can't always keep me safe here. Even the island was under attack once. What if something like that happens again?"

Riku sighed. He also nodded in agreement, not as opposed to the idea as Sora currently was. "It's something he will have to get used to. I…still haven't told him."

Kairi blinked in surprise. "You haven't? You haven't told him what we're doing?" He shook his head, and Kairi's gaze fell down. "He's going to be so upset. Riku?"

"Yes?"

"…Let me tell him. Okay?"

The taller one nodded, crossing his arms. Kairi sighed softly, looking first at the sun setting, then back at Riku, her eyes zeroing in on his face. She didn't say anything. Instead, she drew closer, narrowing her eyes at his, and then finally pulling back with a sympathetic expression. "You look so tired. Have you been sleeping well?"

Riku inwardly swore at his friend's ability to see through facades. Even when they were gone for a year and changed so much physically, she could see. She saw right past his false form when she found him after all…He looked away to avoid her concerned blue eyes. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Kairi looked a bit hurt. "Your eyes have dark circles under them and you look a bit on edge. I say I'm a little more than obligated to be worried about it. C'mon Riku." She nudged him playfully and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll race you! If I win, you tell me what's wrong!"

Riku had to laugh at that. "Kairi! You'd lose before we even started!"

She scoffed playfully, and looking offended, put a hand to her mouth in dramatic fashion. "I'll have you know I've been practicing!"

Riku shook his head. "You'd pester m about it anyway until I told you what was wrong, whether you won or not."

"You know me so well!" Kairi giggled. "All the more reason to tell me."

Again, Riku found himself relenting. Even after being in darkness, his friends easily seeped into his heart, and he was sure he would do anything for them at this point. "Alright. I give. I've been…having nightmares. That's all."

Kairi's expression softened. "You too?"

"'Too?'"

Kairi nodded, holding her hands together in front of her. In the back of his mind Riku noted that it was Namine, not Kairi, who radiated that pose. "Yes, he…hasn't been sleeping well either…"

"Oh." Riku murmured, going to the shore and kicking some sand into the salty water. Kairi followed, peering around him when he tried to hide again, and smiled.

"There just nightmares. No matter what happens in them, remember you're still safe here."

Riku didn't seem to feel better, and Kairi frowned, but remembering something she suddenly reached into her side pouch. Riku raised an eyebrow at her, hearing clattering noises when she pulled three odd looking objects out. She placed them on the ground before her friend. Eagerly, she plucked one from the pile and handed it to him.

It was an odd and square little thing. He flipped it open, revealing a bright screen with a blurred background image of their island. The entirety of it was a bright blue green color, and it took him a minute to realize it matched his eye color to a T.

"A…cellphone, Kairi?" He questioned. Sure, they were useful, for teenagers perhaps, but they weren't exactly…_useful _for them.

"Better than cell phones!" Kairi squealed. Riku sat down, resting his arms on his knees, and indicating the sandy area next to him. The red head took a seat and began her explanation.

"They are actually cell phones and walkie talkies in one." She took the one in his hand, using it as an example. "They were actually ordinary phones at first, but Namine knows how to use some magic. So, we made them. They can work anywhere. No matter what world; underwater, worlds where technology doesn't exist, anywhere! So, if we lose each other…" Her voice grew soft. She took Riku's hand and placed the item in it, then closed his fingers around it. "…I made it so we would never lose each other again. I don't want to lose you. Either of you."

Riku felt his heart tear, and smiled gently. "…I'll keep it safe. We'll stay together this time." Kairi smiled brilliantly, and then stood, dusting off her dress. "I suppose now is a good time as any to talk to him."

Riku nodded, and glanced at the other two colored items on the ground. One was bright pink, one blue like the ocean. He smirked and picked them up placing them in Kairi's hand. "It's not the only thing you should talk to him about."

Her eyes widened. "Now? But…"

"He's going to be upset either way. But...he needs to know. You already know how to use the keyblade. You still need to learn magic. If he's mad, tell him to be angry at me."

Kairi shook her head. "No...This is my choice. I need to fight. I keep getting told that I am a princess, but I'm not going to sit around and wait." She huffed, walking confidently to the boy she had waited for. In her mind, she still tried to place why it was her mind grew fuzzy, and why Sora seemed to fade when she tried to think of that time.

* * *

'_Kairi, please don't do that…'_

"Why is it so fuzzy though? I just…can't figure out why I can't remember. I feel like I slipped into the darkness."

'_Please Kairi don't worry about it.'_

The redhead sighed, looking over at her counterpart, frowning. "I don't understand. Why are you so against me thinking of it?"

The blonde stood against the sky now, opaque like when she had first met her. She'd never know how it was she'd turn into a solidified being, then the next moment, translucent and see through.

"Please. Don't go looking. It will hurt." Namine spoke sternly.

"Namine…"

"Please, don't."

She paused a moment, then came to a revelation. "You know what happened." Kairi pressed.

Namine shook her head.

"You know what happened." She repeated.

"…I do."

"Tell me."

The other didn't answer and Kairi moved closer. "Please Namine…what happened? Can't you tell me?"

Namine shook her head. "I can but if I do…" She moved away from her somebody, wringing her hands together. "Kairi, something terrible happened. Something I did. Sora…and you…"

Kairi appeared confused. "Nothing happened to us. Or…"

"I erased your memories of it. Don't make me say anymore."

The girl in pink blinked, eyes wide. "My…memories are erased?"

Frustrated, Namine grabbed the girl by the shoulders, and Kairi was taken by surprise by the sudden aggression. She was usually sweet. Of course it wasn't all aggression. It looked like…fear.

"Kairi! Please, don't ask anymore! I almost…because I messed with his memories…he almost…" She fell to her knees, covering her face with his hands. "I almost crushed him…he was so close to being broken…it hurt, and I couldn't stand to see you like that. I wont' say because neither of you could handle it."

Kairi was taken by surprise. Her gaze softened though, and she knelt next to her nobody on the ground. "It's okay Namine." She smiled gently. "You erased our memories, because something bad happened. That's what I'm getting. Something I assumed you…started." Namine flinched, but nodded, and she dreaded that shy girl she was in Castle Oblivion coming back.

"It's okay."

Again, Namine was surprised at the redhead's ability to forgive, to understand, and to accept.

"I won't bother you about it anymore. At least, not now. We should talk to him. To both of them."

Namine sighed, and nodded, taking Kairi's hand and vanishing into thin air.

* * *

"Sora?"

Kairi had searched the entire island by this point. The stars twinkled in the night sky, but she wasn't worried about her parents missing her. Somehow…they understood. And had faith that she'd always return.

Finally Kairi stopped before the small hole, shaking her head. Certainly she would think to have searched here first. Then again she assumed he didn't want to be found and would have hidden elsewhere. Unless, he did want to be found.

"Sora?"

From inside she heard shuffling and it grew louder as she drew closer. "Sora?"

She finally found him sitting on the ground. His face was twisted into a pout, and despite the fact that she braced herself for a fight, her heart simply melted at his adorable pouting. She kicked herself for that inner comment. Even though she was sure he would see her reddened cheeks, he'd be as clueless as ever and not notice…

"It took me a while to find you." She knelt next to him, tilting her head. "I assumed you would be somewhere else. But, maybe you wanted to see me a little, if you hid here…" Sora huffed in response, but didn't deny it.

"You know, this doesn't have to be a bad thing. If it helps, I could start sword fighting with you. Or Riku. It would be some wonderful practice."

Sora grumbled, and she assumed she was getting somewhere.

"We could fight together! Imagine that! I was never much of a fighter when I was little was I? But that's alright! I have you and Riku to help m lear-"

"This isn't some fun game we used to play Kairi! This is reality! If you can' handle it, you could get easily overwhelmed!" He had stood up, towering over the girl, who was taken aback before standing her ground. Though she barely looked intimidating, considering she still looked up at him, and they were nose to nose glaring.

"I can handle it just fine Sora!"

"It's not that I don't think you can't handle it! I have so much faith in you its ridiculous!"

The redhead blinked, takin a step back. "You…you really think I can do it?" She mentally slapped herself for getting charmed. Of course, she was more than a little swooned at the thought that her crush believed she could fight her own in a battle.

Sora flailed his arms into the air. "Of course I do!"

"Then I don't see the problem here!" Kairi fumed.

"Things happen, Kairi! In a fight, anything can happen! And it's just…" His voice trailed off, and she swore she saw his eyes glistening.

"Just what Sora?" her voice was soft this time, pressing, knowing very well where his train of thought was headed now. She always knew. But he needed to say it himself. He needed to get it off his chest.

"…I'm afraid something will happen. I…couldn't handle losing you, like I lost Riku." He wiped at his eyes angrily, annoyed that he was crying, in front of Kairi of all people. He felt a small nudge on his shoulder and turned to see her standing there, and she shoved him gently.

"H-hey..!"

He was cut off when she wrapped her arms around his form. It was just like when she had hugged him after not seeing him for a year. In that horrible place full of his enemies, she had somehow found him, and she hugged him, and somehow it made him feel stronger than ever. She smelled like the ocean air then; a sweet, light and airy scent, one that transported his mind instantly back to happier times. She still had the scent.

"You're such a goofball. It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

Sora laughed lightly face reddening at how close she was, but returned the hug. He was so awkward at this physical contact with her. They simply stood like that, Kairi pressed close to him, and each moment he could feel his face getting redder.

"Sora?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You can let go now."

He flailed, not realizing he had ended up clinging to her, and chuckled nervously. "Sorry…" He sighed, peering at her with sad eyes. "I guess I'll have to get used to you fighting, huh?" He asked worriedly.

Kairi giggled, crossing her arms and jutting her hip out. "Yup! So make sure you pay attention! I don't need to be rescuing your butt every five minutes!'

"Psh, who's going to need saving now, '_princess'_?" Sora mused.

The redhead slapped his arm playfully. "Let's go find Riku. Oh…"

"Oh?' Sora asked casually, crossing his arms behind his head.

"About Riku…he's already taught me how to fight."

Riku swore he heard someone shouting angrily for him.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to say this now, before anyone gets too hooked. This is going to be a long story more than likely, and a slow build. I want the three to have a solidified relationship again, because they have grown up without each other, so I want that to be built upon.

On another note, I'm still learning things about Kingdom Hearts. I'm currently playing Dream Drop Distance for the first time. I haven't gotten too far though. I have a vague idea of what happens. I also know a bit about 385 days and Birth By Sleep, but like I said, I'm still learning about everything. Currently I'm not taking anything from the third game, and just building it from the already released games. If there's anything I have in here that is wrong feel free to let me know and I'll readvise if I can. Some things will probably come from my own head, or have ideas of how I see the characters input, but they won't be ooc. Not intentionally.'

One more thing: I update quite randomly. For that I am sorry. I have crazy work hours, and I've been moved to a higher up level, so now I'm going to be busier. The only reason I wrote this chapter was because I have my first three day weekened, but starting Tuesday, I'm going to be in for a hectic schedule. For those reading my RWBY and Rise of the Guardians crossover, don't worry, I'm not abandoning that story. I'm currently writing the next chapter for it though I don't know how long it will take

* * *

"You're teaching her to fight?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Sora flailed his arms at his best friend, aggravated.

"Because of this reaction right here, Sora." Riku gently spoke. His tone was simply matter-of-fact, an eyebrow raised in Sora's direction. "Besides, it wasn't all my idea. Master Yen Sid…" He turned to look at Kairi, standing along the seashore, collecting shells. Every now and then she'd turn and smile at them before returning to her collections. "…He believes she needs to know how to defend herself. As do I."

Sora crossed his arms in disapproval, but said nothing. He wanted Kairi nowhere near any of their enemies. Bad enough Riku and himself were pulled into it. He couldn't deny the voice of reason pushing at his mind that it was the logical thing to do. For her to be able to fight.

"Sora."

Distracted, he raised his eyes to Riku's.

"She'll be fine. She can handle herself." He placed a hand on his shoulder, the black overcoat he wore crinkling, that bright gaze softening. "I know you're worried, but don't be."

Sora couldn't help but muse at how easily his friends' could read him. How they could read each other. With a sigh he nodded, looking back at his other friend.

She had drifted further into the ocean. Her shoes had been kicked off and she was shin deep in salt water. He couldn't help but muse at how the sun in the sky brightened her red hair and lit up those blue eyes. He was in such a daze a sudden squeal made him jump out of his skin and look at the girl in surprise. He ran over quickly.

"What? What happened?!" He looked this way and that and was prepared to call his keyblade, but he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Sora, clam down!" Kairi giggled. He raised his eyes to see not only Kairi, but…a crab?!

"Wha…"

"Look! He must washed up!" Kairi chimed, holding the sea creature in both of her hands.

Sora swallowed, wondering how on Earth he was going to handle the thought of her fighting.

* * *

_Kairi, somehow, managed to walk herself into a place she couldn't identify. It was darkness. Nothing but darkness that threatened to crush her. She felt tired, but refused to let it stop her. She let her inner light radiate the way. She remembered Sora had asked once, what it was that prevented the darkness from getting to her. He knew, and she later found out, that they discovered she was a princess. She was surprised, but accepted it without question. _

_Her blue eyes narrowed at the task at hand, suddenly searching. She could sense something. Her pendant surprised her and suddenly lit the area before her, bathing it in a soft pink glow. It reminded her of when she ran into the portal, away from Axel, and watched as the world behind her shut away. She was left in the dark, but by some means, the light had found its way to her. It felt the same and she felt, her hands eagerly searching in front of her, trying to pinpoint a presence she felt. She gasped in delight when she felt something grab both her hands._

_The first thing she noticed was the gloves on their hands. They were white, and soon followed by a head of blue hair. It was a girl, she knew that much. Her hair was short and she wore what seemed to be battle attire. The girl squinted, turning her head away for a moment to regain her eyesight. Was she…_

_Her eyes widened, revealing to Kairi bright __blue eyes.__ The girl in pink didn't know how to react at first. "You…"_

_The other girl had regained her senses and when her eyes settled on Kairi, they widened, before moving to her chest and giving a gentle smile. "It kept you safe." She murmured, her eyes moving back up._

"_What?" Kairi looked around, then down, and back up. "What kept me safe? And…who…"_

_The other gave a small smile again, but she could see the hurt. "I'm Aqua. I guess you don't remember. I suppose it's for the best." She looked away, then back, and pressed her hand over the necklace settled against Kairi's chest. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?'_

_Kairi looked down, confused. "I'm sorry. I don't understand." _

"_It would take far too long to explain. I think the real question is… why are you here?" She moved her hand away, but Kairi insisted on keeping their hands entwined. For some reason, she felt if their hands moved away she'd lose the blue haired girl, and she couldn't place why that thought came up._

_Aqua seemed to realize this realization and frowned. "Kairi…"_

_The girl's head shot up at this, eyes widening. "How do you know my name?"_

"_I probably shouldn't say." She murmured, but Kairi insisted._

"_Please, tell me who you are. Where are we?"_

"_We're…in the Realm of Darkness."_

"_The…realm of darkness?" Kairi looked around. The pink glow still radiated, and she finally realized that she was the one causing it. She was the light. As if reading her own thoughts Aqua smiled, clutching onto Kairi's hands tighter, before letting them loosen slowly._

"_You are the light Kairi. The light within the darkness. And as I see, my gift to you has led you to someone who can protect you."_

"_We've met before?" Kairi murmured, trying to clear her thoughts._

_Aqua's hands slipped further away and Kairi reached out for her, ignoring the ringing sound in her head._

"_Wait! Aqua!" She tried to chase her, her form fading, but she was met with darkness all around her. "The light?" Kairi whispered, holding a hand to her pendant. She closed her eyes, imagining the light, and trying to convey what I was Aqua had meant. Before she could a sound filled her mind, the light blinding her, and the sound of the girl's voice ringing in her head._

* * *

Kairi shot up, eyes wide, her head threatening to explode. Was…that a dream? She couldn't even tell.

She jumped out of her skin when the same ringing noise had filled the room. Her phone! That's what the noise was!

Reality came crashing back to her and she remembered the presents she'd given to Sora and Riku. Sora had actually accepted the idea quite easily, as had Riku, and she couldn't help but muse at how allusive her friends had grown. She knew, somewhere deep down, that things would have changed. She wanted them to not be like this though. There was a shell between all of them, but mostly between her and the two boys she adored so much. They were her life.

Shaking away the thoughts she placed the phone to her ear, the image of the chalk drawing of her and Sora providing a sense of comfort, and read the bold letters of 'RIKU' written across the screen. Her worry suddenly grew when she realized he was calling her at three o' clock in the morning. She wasted no time in throwing the phone to her ear.

"Riku?" She murmured.

Instantly the sound of his voice filled her. "…Sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"Riku, don't be silly. What's the matter?"

"…It's stupid." He responded, and she instantly huffed.

"Riku, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not stupid. What's wrong?" She paused, and when no response came, she instantly knew the answer. "Another nightmare."

"Like I said, stupid. It just felt…I shouldn't have called you."

"Would you stop that? I don't mind. Riku? Riku?" Kairi glared at her phone, realizing he had hung up, and immediately redialed back. Instant voicemail. "Oh, Riku." She looked crestfallen for a moment, then immediately determined, threw the comforter she had away from her and jumped out of bed. She wore nothing but a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top, but no one would be wandering around at this our anyway. She threw a light pink jacket on, brushed some of her red locks behind her ear and opened the window.

If Riku wouldn't answer the phone, she was going to come to him.

* * *

Easily slipping through, she walked through the night, the moon falling gently above her and lighting the path. Luckily for her, the three didn't live so far away from each other. So if they needed something, they were right around the corner. Letting a yawn slip, she blinked in surprise when she bumped into a figure, and for a moment thought she was seeing things.

"Sora!?" She all but shouted, and the boy cringed in response.

"Kairi?" he eyed her curiously. He wore his everyday clothes, and Kairi felt more underdressed than ever, standing in front of him with her purple and pink pajama set.

"What are you doing out here this late, huh?" Kairi instantly jumped in his face, smiling playfully. "Sneaking out now?"

"H-hey! Who's sneaking out here now, miss 'purple hearted pajama pants'?" She gave a playful pout. Sora smirked. After a moment though, he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"What…what are you doing out here Kairi?"

Kairi shrugged, unsure if it was her place to give Riku's problems away. She wasn't entirely sure…he was much different than the Riku she had known. "Just…going for a walk." She shrugged, and Sora's eyes narrowed further.

"That was a blatant lie." Sora mused, this time leaning in on her. Her face reddened slightly at the closeness. And of course, she still had the 'I just rolled out of bed' look going for her. "Seriously Kairi, what's up?" His tone left no room for arguing. When had he become so strict?

"I'm going to Riku's house." She answered, and Sora looked confused. She had enough of this. "I know what's wrong with both of you. You just refuse to tell me or let me help."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, playing innocent. Kairi could easily read through his expression though.

"Your nightmares, Sora! You both are having them! I know you try to hide it so I don't worry, but I can see it! You two are always so tired! You have dark circles beneath your eyes, and you always space out on me!" She was in near tears by this point, leaving Sora with a helpless feeling. "I just want to help." Kairi whispered, crossing her arms and looking at the ground. "I know we have changed…I know everything is different now and won't be the same. But...I was hoping you both would let me in like you used to. That you would let me in and talk with me. Remember, when we all would sit on that tree? We would talk about everything." She let out a shaky breath and hugged her arms. "I know you think you're trying to protect me, but…" She looked away, rubbing at her eyes, and Sora felt the guilt eating at him.

"I'm going to see if Riku is alright. You should get some rest." Kairi smiled gently, turning away and walking down the street. She heard footsteps and turned to be ambushed by Sora, who had a hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel left out. I…I've been having trouble adjusting back to this life. We both have." Sora looked down, his eyes shut tight. "I wish everything could go back like it was, but we have all grown, and we've all changed so much…" He looked up with a smile. "We're still friends though. We'll always be friends. It's always been the three of us. So, let's both go talk to him." Sora ran in front of her a few steps, turning back and holding a hand out. "Together?"

Kairi smiled, nodding her head, and without a second thought took his hand. "Together."

* * *

The first thing Riku heard was a slam against his window. He startled but didn't show, and squinted at the glass, which was suddenly pushed up. All he could see were brown spikes and red hair, and he instantly relaxed. "What are you guys doing?" He sighed.

Kairi, awkwardly trying to squeeze through the small space, answered first. "Well, it's rude to call a friend and then hang up on them…and- SORA! Don't grab there!" Kairi flailed her arms and her face grew bright red. Sora had attempted to push the girl in through his higher up window, and of course, knowing his friend's luck he grabbed something he shouldn't have.

In his embarrassment he accidentally knocked her inside completely, and she landed on the ground with an 'oof!'. Sora still stood outside, his face brighter than a tomato, even in the limited light.

"S-s-sorry Kairi!" He flustered, trying to regain his composure.

"I-it's fine." Kairi turned away, the two easily avoiding the subject.

Meanwhile Riku sat on his bed amused, an eyebrow raised in their direction. "So, want to explain to me why you suddenly broke into my house? I mean, I have decent stuff I guess, if you like stealing three year old alarm clocks."

Sora had climbed through the window by this point, and Kairi was on her feet, making herself at home. "Well, you call me, don't tell me what's wrong, then I find out what it is and you hang up on me." She smiled gently. "I say I have a small right to break into my friend's house to see what's wrong if he wakes me up in the middle of the night."

Riku said nothing, but slightly smirked at her persistent attitude. Then he looked down, avoiding her gaze. "It's nothing."

Kairi crossed her arms. "It's not just you Riku." She raised he eyes to Sora, who looked away awkwardly. "I know it's been weird. Between the three of us." She looked back at Riku. "But we're friends. Like you said, right Sora?"

Sora seemed to brighten at this, his blue eyes softening. "Yeah. We are."

"Good! So, we're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong!" Kairi replied smoothly. As if to emphasize her point she sat down next to Riku, who was sitting with his back against the wall, his legs out in front of him. She curled her own legs up to her chest and smiled at him.

Riku rolled his eyes at her. "Pushy as ever."

"I try." Kairi giggled. She patted the area next to her, smiling at Sora. Riku shrugged, indicating he really didn't care that they had just broke into his room. In honesty, he actually felt better already, having his friends' nearby.

"All of this we've gone through…it's just been a lot. I guess it's just catching up to me in the form of nightmares."

"The heartless, or…?"

"Everything, really." Riku shrugged. "Sometimes it's that battle with Xemnas. Sometimes it ends differently. Sometimes it ends the same." He frowned, looking down. "Sometimes it's the darkness, and other times, it's when I talked to Namine in Castle Oblivion-" He stopped suddenly.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora responded.

"Namine?" Kairi's eyes widened, wondering if that had something to do with their memories.

"Kairi, don't worry about it." Riku whispered. She swallowed, but nodded, bracing Namine to talk about it later.

"What's Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked, intrigued. Riku shook his head.

"Just a place I was kept." He answered, hoping it would satisfy Sora.

"It just…seems familiar." He rubbed his head, running a hand through his hair, and Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"You know…" She began. "There just nightmares. When you two become frightened, just look for the light. Even in dreams, if you look for it, it can shine through." She reached down, taking both their hands in hers, and smiled. "As long as we have each other, there is nothing we can't do."

Despite Riku's urge to protest, and Sora's urge to argue, they found themselves too tired to care. They felt a light enveloping them as Kairi spoke; like she was keeping them held together and keeping the terrible dreams at bay.

"Let's go to the islands." Riku's voice broke the silence.

Kairi rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "The islands?" Apparently she had fallen asleep.

The silver haired one nodded, smiling. "Let's go. Just the three of us."

"We'll probably get into some trouble." Kairi mused. She suddenly squeaked, and Riku looked over to see Sora's arms wrapped around her, snuggling her as if she were a giant teddy bear.

Riku couldn't help but laugh, to which Kairi glared.

"Sorry, but your face is priceless." He smirked.

"It is not!" Kairi huffed, trying to squirm her way out of the boy's grasp. He only tightened his hold.

"Your face is getting red Kairi."

"No! It's not!" As if to acknowledge it, her face reddened more, while Riku scooted away from the bed and got to his feet. Kairi fell over, Sora on top of her, and she swears her face was going to burn off with the amount of blush running through her cheeks. The position was not in her favor at all, and Riku seemed to be getting a sick kick out of her reactions, on his bed of all places.

"Riku! Can you please get him off of me?!"

He laughed at her desperation, but shoved Sora, albeit not too gently, forcing the boy awake. He looked around confused, blinking at Riku with bleary eyes. "Hey! I was comfy!"

"Um, Sora." He blinked, looking down, realizing he was lying on top of his red headed best friend. All of the sleep left his body and he jumped up from the bed before anyone could react.

"The islands sound like a wonderful idea." Kairi hid her face and jumped out the window, Sora awkwardly helping again, both avoiding each other's red faces. Riku laughed the whole way to the island.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kairi flinched in her sleep. She heard screaming and immediately shot up, turning to examine her surroundings. They had fallen asleep on the island, it seemed. She turned to see Sora fidgeting restlessly, and her eyes softened at the sight. He was still having nightmares. Riku lay on the other side of him, turned facing them, and he at least seemed to be sleeping alright._

_With a hand Kairi nudged Sora gently, prodding at his shoulder gently._

_Instinctively he grabbed her hand, holding it tight in his grasp. She let him do so, simply because he stopped his restlessness when he did. At least, that was the only reason, though her mind easily countered that she liked holding his hand._

_"Sora…" She sighed, facing the ocean. Before they had left she decided to change, and she was glad she did, seeing as how high the sun was that the three of them slept easily into noon. She had sand all over her, but at least she wasn't walking around in her pajamas. That would be unusual to explain. She decided to explore, dusting off particles of the brown gritty dust, and strolled to their secret cave. It was a place she enjoyed and loved to come to just think. Her eyes strayed over the drawings, her hands occasionally tracing them._

_"Kairi?"_

_She turned, looking around curiously, but found no one standing there._

_"Kairi!"_

_"Ow!" She grabbed her head, trying to shake off the voice, but it was persistent._

_She flipped around, the cave fading away into darkness. She drew back, holding her arms close to her, and warily staring at the tendrils threatening to grab her._

_"Kairi."_

_She blinked at the voice. "Aqua?"_

_The girl stepped out from the darkness, her hands at her sides, and her blue eyes roaming carefully. "You're alright!" Her expression radiated relief._

_"Of course I'm alright. Did…how did you get here?"_

_Aqua smiled gently. "You came here actually. Your pendant...I could sense it in your dreams. I could sense your light."_

_"My light?"_

_She nodded. "It's quite strong. Even in this darkness, I can see it, shining brighter than any light I have ever seen."_

_Kairi came towards her, covering the distance between them. "Aqua. Are you…why are you in here? In the Realm of Darkness?"_

_"It's…a long story."_

_"You keep saying that. Can you not tell me?"_

_"I'm not sure I should. Though you do have a right to know." Aqua spoke quizzically, looking at the floor beneath them. Kairi felt slightly disoriented when she looked down, and held a hand to her head._

_"It's dangerous to come here Kairi, even when you are only dreaming."_

_"I'm…I'm dreaming again?" She murmured, her hand still held against her head. "Wait, even when I was exploring? Was that just a dream?"_

_Aqua nodded, smiling gently. "You seem to have an adventurous personality. It is probably good considering the company you keep. Here in dreams, the darkness doesn't consume you. It just makes you ill. Your light is too strong to penetrate. Still, you shouldn't be here if you can help it. It can still affect you if you are in it for too long." She frowned._

_"But…why are you here? Aqua, can you leave?" Kairi questioned. She feared the answer. The girl in blue shook her head gently._

_"I'm afraid I can't. I'm too far in this darkness. I'm surprised you were able to reach me." She murmured, smiling at the red head. "Kairi, I know you're curious. But for now you mustn't stay. I gave this pendant to you when you were a child on Radiant Garden. That is where you used to be, before the darkness engulfed it. I assume you ended up wherever it is you are now." She pressed her hand against the girl's pendant again. "It led you to someone who could protect you. Now, you must return to that person."_

_As if reading her voice the darkness began toe engulf Kairi's legs. She squeaked in response and backed up, realizing it wasn't her they were ensnaring; it was Aqua. Still, a few tried to grab at her legs, and some even took shapes of human hands. It was quite the terrifying sight._

_"Wait! Come with me!" Kairi pushed back her fear and reached a hand out, but Aqua stepped back._

_"I can't. I'm afraid this is only a dream. I'm meant to stay here in this darkness."_

_"I'll find you then! I'll find you, and I'll pull you out! I can return you to the light again!"_

_Aqua's eyes hardened. "Please, Kairi. This isn't the usual darkness. You mustn't come."_

_"But-"_

_"Please, just listen to me." She pleaded, eyes begging._

_Kairi didn't have a chance to answer, and was left to watch her form disappear. She couldn't wake up yet. She hugged her hands together, trying to keep her eyes on the already gone form. "Aqua!" Kairi ran forward, feeling an unusual pressing on her chest. Sudden darkness swarmed her entire being. She felt it pushing against her and just that struggle left her feeling weak in the knees. Still, she tried to push into the darkness. Her pendant sparked, shining a bright purple. It brightened the more she tried to go in. She gasped when she felt it press further, falling to her knees and holding her chest._

_"Kairi!"_

_"Kairi, you have to wake up!"_

_She concentrated on the sudden voice; it kept her stable in the dark._

_"Sora…"_

_Her eyes looked helplessly to where Aqua had disappeared, beforeher vision blurred. The last thing she saw were a pair of golden eyes._

* * *

_"_Kairi!_ Kairi!"_

Sora's eyes grew worried when her pendant suddenly shined. It was nearly blinding, and he grabbed the girl's shoulders, trying to shake her from her sleep.

"Kairi! Wake up!"

"I…have to save her..." She slurred. "The darkness…"

Sora only grew more concerned, and he grabbed her hand. "Kairi!"

A white light shined between both their hands. It felt warm to the touch, like the gentle rays the sun on their island shined on them in the late evenings. Then by some miracle he was met with her violet blue eyes. He saw a strange play of emotions run across them.

"Aqua!" She gasped, jolting up. He immediately released his grip on her hand.

Sora blinked, afraid to touch her, and finally noted something attached to her leg. It looked like a dark hand. It was wrapped around her ankle, digging into her skin. Before he could investigate further, it disintegrated into the air, and he realized with a sinking feeling that it was a piece of darkness. Concerned he examined her for any further traces, sighing in relief when he found none, and taking her shoulders. She was still lost in that trance she had. Her eyes were wide, and he peered at her carefully, his gaze far from playful.

"Kairi. You need to breath and relax. It was just a dream."

She swallowed but nodded.

"What happened?" He pressed. It took all his control not to dig his fingers into her shoulders. He needed to know what had happened.

"I keep having a dream…about a girl." She glanced down. Her expression looked frustrated. "She's in the darkness. She can't escape, but somehow, I can reach her in my dreams." Confused she looked at her hand. She felt suddenly drained from the encounter. As if on cue Sora seemed to sense it the exact moment.

"Kairi? Are you feeling alright?" He tilted his head, his spiky hair shifting slightly.

The girl nodded in response. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"It's because of the darkness. You were deep inside it." A voice suddenly spoke.

The two turned to Riku, and Kairi looked at him questioningly. He had been sitting nearby idly, observing carefully.

"How did you know?" She tried to sit up but Sora was insistent she take it easy. She moved to retort that she was fine but Riku had drawn to her other side, putting a hand to her forehead.

"I know, because I could sense the darkness emanating from you." He responded. "I can still feel it lingering in your clothes."

Instinctively, Kairi looked down at her ankle. Nothing was there but she still remembered the pressure applied. It felt like her ankle was going to snap earlier. As if reading her thoughts Sora grabbed her ankle and examined it closely. The look of relief that washed over his face put Kairi at ease.

"You can sense the darkness pretty well, can't you?" Kairi said softly. It came off as more of a statement than a question. Riku bore a grim expression. She had a vague idea of what had happened in the last year, but there were things Riku still sworn to secrecy inside himself, things even Sora did not know\

"I'm able to sense it for what it is. It has a distinct smell. You have to be careful in dreams, Kairi. They can be dangerous if you wander into the wrong areas." he advised. He sat cross legged next to her, and Sora released his grip to let her sit alone. "I had to assist you getting out in the dream; it nearly consumed you."

Sora paled at the thought. His fists tightened, unable to conceal his worry over both his friends.

"I was fine. The darkness...was just a bit hard to get out of." Kairi pursed her lips in thought. But even Sora could see she was slightly shaken by the experience. "Aqua is still in there. She...knows me. From before the island."

"You yelled her name when you woke up." Sora looked curious. "Who is she?"

The red head simply smiled. "Someone important. At least, that's what's what it feels like." She looked out to the horizon, her eyes searching the rising sun for an answer.

"It's her…" Rku suddenly spoke.

Kairi looked at him with an inquiring look and Sora did the same, leaning around to peer at his friend.

"Riku…is she who I'm thinking of?"

Riku nodded and Kairi looked between them. "I'm missing something here. Do you know who she is?"

"We've heard of her. She wielded the keyblade before us, from what I've heard." Sora nudged the sand between his feet with the tip of his shoe. "Master Yen Sid said she's been in the darkness for quite some time. That, and there are two others who also wielded the keyblades before us. He won't tell me much more than that."

"He's only trying to protect you, Sora." Riku murmured. "There are a lot of things."

"I can handle it! I've told you that before, but you won't!" Sora pouted. Kairi bit her lip to hold back at laugh.

She grinned and poked his cheek with a finger. "Your face is going to freeze like that if you keep pouting."

Sora shook his head and waved her hand away "I'm not pouting!" He huffed and leaned around to peer at Riku again. "You can tell me!" He poked him playfully. "I've been battling heartless for a little over a year now. I think I can take some heavy news," Sora smirked.

Riku looked down, cursing the fact that he had cut his bangs. His friends could see each and every emotion playing in eyes. "It isn't your physical being I'm worried about." He said softly.

Sora frowned. He tried to press Riku for more information, but when that didn't work, he looked to Kairi for an answer.

She pulled away, "Oh, Sora! Don't give me that face!" She pleaded, trying to avoid his eyes.

His puppy eyed face softened at first, then finally saddened. "Even you know things I don't. Why? Why is it everyone knows but me?"

"I don't think your heart is ready for it, Sora." Riku finally stated. Before Sora could make a comment he continued. "Yen Sid told me these things because the darkness had already hardened me. Honestly, I can barely take it now. Even after all I've been through, I'm still having trouble accepting all this information."

Sora grumbled, facing the ground in defeat. He didn't like being out of the loop; yet her he was, exactly in that position. "Even Kairi knows though. I feel like, by the time someone does tell me, it will have already affected me."

Riku said nothing at the morbid thought. Kairi nudged him with her shoulder, nearly knocking him over. He couldn't help but laugh and shove her back, effectively breaking the momentarily tense atmosphere.

"Really though Sora," Kairi brushed some strands of red behind her ear. "Riku has only told me about Namine. I….don't really know much else. I mean, I know some, but it's confusing to me."

Her eyes met briefly with aqua ones, before averting to the ground.

"Oh well." Sora finally chimed. He laid back to look at the blue sky above them, and the other two complied as well. He wasn't done trying to get information. For now he was letting it go though. The three of them laid back on the beach, cloud gazing and enjoying the rays of the sun, a slight tension lingering in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Holy mother of god this chapter is long. Oops. Also, I GOT A NEW LAPTOP. I have a computer but I spoiled myself so now I have this beautiful red laptop thingy mah jigger to write on. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS. Anyway here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

Kairi shifted on her feet as she watched the ocean. It reached for her in a strange notion, like it beckoned her to come enjoy the cool water, and take a break from the burning sun above. It was hot on Destiny Islands today, different from its usual perfectly temperate conditions. Still, nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't unusual to have days where the weather was a bit different. Absentmindedly she nudged some sand and watched as the ocean water immediately filled the small hole back up, the sand being compacted back together. The feeling was welcomed beneath her bare feet. It was a feeling that one couldn't understand if they didn't grow up on the shores of an island, or even a mere beach.

"Kairi!"

The voice startled her from her reverie. She turned and smiled at the familiar figure coming quickly towards her. Selphie was running in a mad dash until she halted in an ungraceful stop.

"In hurry today, are we Selphie?" Kairi grinned, watching as the girl spluttered in an attempt to catch her breath. She waved her red-haired friend off and smiled. The girl's cheeks hinted a slight red hue in color, brightened by her bright yellow dress that hung down to her hips. Her uniform was traded for the loose fitting sundress and her school shoes were replaced with a pair of matching sandals that rivaled even the sun's brightness. The moogle bag she carried was more prominent than ever.

"I was looking everywhere for you! Your parents said they had woken up and you weren't in the house. They must have guessed you would be here," She crossed her arms. "Why _are _you here? Sora and Riku are back on the beach. I thought you'd be with them, but when I asked where you were, they both gave me a strange look and said they thought you were with me." Selphie eyed Kairi.

"Oh." Kairi faltered and tilted her head; she wondered if anyone knew the three of them had snuck off to the island not two days earlier. "I guess I came here to think."

Selphie shot her a look, one the red head knew too well, and cringed away from her. "Please don't Seph."

She snorted at her friend's comment and leaned forward. It was something very unladylike of her to do, and something she usually did with only Kairi and the other boys, Wakka and Tidus. "You and I both know what a load of bull that is, Kairi." Selphie stated matter-of-factly, hands on her hips. "You always come here when you are having some sort of issue. Before, it was because you had remembered Sora and finally started acting like yourself again!"

"I've always been myself." Kairi smiled over at her. As much as she loved her blue eyes, she also adored Selphie's green ones. They seemed to sparkle in the light of the high noon sun. She hummed when her friend gave another look, and then sighed, looking back out on the ocean. "Alright. I give. I've just…I have a lot on my mind." She finally admitted. Selphie nodded and sat down on the sand, then gave a small gesture at the spot Kairi was currently standing, indicating her to sit down. Kairi gave an amused look, to which her friend gave a snappy reply of "I have all day."

"Pushy as always." Kairi grinned. Though she made a move and sat next to the cross-legged girl, deciding on the position to pull her knees to her chest and hugged them to her. Her chin rested on them as her eyes went off in a daze. "I know they won't stay put long. They have been traveling, after all. It's something they had always wanted to do, and now, I'm sure they won't stay still. If they do it won't be for much longer. They're adventurous. And… If they do travel…" Her sentence faded off with a solemn tone.

"You will go with them." It was spoken in a soft tone. Kairi's ocean eyes met her friend's emerald ones, catching the knowing tone that glinted in them. Selphie gave her yet _another_ look before continuing. "Kairi, you seem to forget that I had been with you during…that year." She picked at her nails nonchalantly as she spoke, priming herself like the girl Kairi knew she was. "You were fine. I know something had happened and that you would be acting a bit different. You told me there was an issue and that you didn't want to get me involved. But, since you had come back home safe and sound because of Sora, I trusted your judgment and didn't pry." It was Kairi's turn to make a noise and Selphie glared at her playfully "Okay, okay! I pried _a little_. I had reason though. I was worried for my friend."She raised a finger to emphasize her point.

The girl in pink giggled and nodded. "I suppose I can't argue with you, assuming you were caring and not at all wanting to gossip."

Selphie huffed and leaned back, the heels of her palms settled in the hot sand behind her, not at all turned out by how much it burned. She was used to the hot sands of beaches. It came with living on an island. "It is true though; even if I meant to talk about it later, I was actually very concerned. You would be too if you suddenly woke up somewhere and found one of your friends crying on the beach."

She sighed and pulled her hands back to her lap, dusting the debris off. "I mean you were fine. It took a bit to calm you down at first but you seemed to finally settle. I remember you always standing on the shorelines, watching the horizon as the rest of us would play. I would get you to play hide and seek occasionally, but almost always, you would shake your head and say you needed to wait for him. Somehow I managed to get your attention more every day." Kairi bit her lip at the memory of it.

"Then, suddenly, something changed in you. You woke up one day and I couldn't figure out what the reason or even why. Something changed in all of us I think. It's like we had lost pieces of ourselves." She laughed, though the sound wasn't her usual cheerful tone. "I recall you liking short hair when you were younger. You were much more outgoing. Not that you aren't now. It's just…something was always off since that year. Since then you still haven't been quite the same. You no longer care about your hair. You let it grow, and, if you weren't on the beach then you were studying…I would like to blame it on growing up but it's always seemed more than that." She inspected another nail, then finally her hand, and met Kairi's gaze "I guess what I'm saying is…I can't see you without Riku or Sora. Sora especially. After you started remembering him some of you came back. Like that day after school… It's like you two have always had a special connection. And ever since he has come back, I see more of the old you returning. Like, he had taken you with him during his entire adventure, emotionally speaking. You were here in a sense, but you weren't really…_here._ You were with him. You were always with him Kairi."

Kairi was astounded by her friend's insightfulness. As always, the girl surprised her with how much she seemed to care and pay attention about her. The way she seemed to hover around her. Even when she had fallen into a state of simply living and waiting she had been there. Kairi couldn't help but feel a swirling inside her; like her insides had melted into a puddle, because someone had understood her feelings so well, without having to actually explain it.

Without thinking twice about it Kairi reached and Selphie found herself suddenly ensnared in her friend's arms. She paused, blinking off the stupor and her eyes softening as her friend hugged her tight.

"Selphie…thank you".

"Kairi…" Selphie's sentence faded away, because she really had nothing else to say. She wrapped her arms around her friend and smiled even though her friend couldn't see it. "What are friends for after all?" The two pulled away, a comfortable silence settling over them, before Selphie's posture went rigid. Her eyes suddenly went into a daze and she hugged her hands together. "It's like a love story! All romantic! Then that special person leaves and sets you into an emotionless and confused state of mind whe-"

"Selphie!" Kairi held a hand over her friend's mouth, her face a bright red. "Don't be so loud, please!"

"There is no one here but us!" Selphie knocked her friend's hand away and smiled gently. "We all know you like him, Kairi! I'm sure even he does! Certainly he's gotten a bit less clueless?" Kairi shied away and shook her head. As stubborn as she could be, and as much fiery temper and spirit she had, she couldn't exactly face the music of owning up to the boy she liked. Run into the darkness to search for him? Sure. Waiting for him on the shores for over a year? Certainly. Admitting a crush? No. Not going to happen.

"I don't like him, Selph." Kairi insisted, trying to appear indifferent. The pink dusting across her cheeks said otherwise. Her friend pursed her lips in thought, burning a hole into the other's head with her stare. Finally she relented and shrugged. "That's okay. You'll own up eventually. And when you do it will be the most romantic gesture in the world!" Selphie grinned, eyes once more in a lovesick daze at the possible romantic notions.

As if fate suddenly intervened she heard the boy they had just been talking of call for her. She barely heard it over the waves rolling up on the shore, and even Selphie craned her neck to better hear it. "I could have sworn Sora was back on the beach," She mused. Elbowing Kairi she gave a friendly smile and shooed her friend off. "Go on. I know you want to see him."

Kairi smiled guiltily, and after another reassuring wave from her friend, she stood, following the voice along until she heard it coming from a specific place. Of course he was in the Secret Place. But, when did he get here? She didn't even see a boat. Something was off about the scent coming from inside. Something told her not to go in, and even Namine was beginning to urge her to go back. On the other hand the curiousness grew and she wondered if Sora did happen to go in there. If he did…maybe there were pieces of darkness there? She swayed in decision, faltering a step back, not wanting to rush inside for any reason.

"Kairi!"

Then the vice flew reason all out the window. She couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion, but if he was in there and in trouble, she'd be able to help a little. It sounded like him but she couldn't help but feel the voice sounded a bit off. She continued on anyway.

At this point Namine didn't bother trying to stop her. Her concern for Roxas faded out the fear of whatever was inside, and Kairi drew closer to the cave. The smell coming from inside smelled strange and uncomforting and she cringed away, her nose crinkling at it. The smell was similar to that of Axel; a dark and tainted smell, only this one smelled ten times as fowl. It only grew when she drew closer, hovering in the space where she now had to scrunch slightly. Her pendant sparked dangerously and she felt something pull at her. Even though she wouldn't admit it, it was terrifying being alone like this. As inexperienced as she was, she was not at all ready for the next events about to unfold.

A hand shot from the darkness. Its appearance brought a sense of both comfort and foreboding. Seeing that familiar gloved hand shoot out from the darkness was not a good sign. Sora would never be so easily swallowed by the darkness. Then again, what did she know? She recognized the glove that clothed his hand, so certainly it was him. Why was she being so skittish? Instinctively Kairi grabbed the hand, tugging on it gently to try and pull her friend out. A small light sparked between their hands. This one hurt, as if it were attempting to resist her, and caused her arm to go numb. In the back of her mind she heard Namine scream for her to let go but the hand encompassed hers before she could let it process. She pulled someone out, but it certainly wasn't Sora. Though he looked uncannily like him. The glove hand went from Sora's familiar one to one coated in a black glove.

Still, Kairi felt the name tumble from her lips in a breathless gasp. "Sora?" No, it wasn't. Was he? He looked like him…

The man chuckled, his hard eyes boring into hers. "Not quite." He grinned, shamelessly looking her up and down "So, you're the _princess_ I've heard so much about." He said the word princess with slight venom, glaring her down easily. Kairi felt her blood still at the sight of him, probably because he had similar characteristics to a certain keyblade wielder she knew. His clothing suddenly struck her as what Riku had worn at one point. Kairi felt her body chilled further every moment he looked at her, but she stood her ground. Standing straight and keeping her posture stiff she summoned her keyblade without a second thought. "Who are you?" She inquired, trying to remember every single keyblade lesson Riku had given her. The guy before her snorted in amusement. He laughed when he realized she was serious.

"Do you _really _think you can take on me? You? A mere _princess _who barely knows how to use her weapon, much less magic?"

Kairi's blood burned at the comment. "I'll have you know I am a force to be reckoned with! This _princess _can show you a thing or two!"

The other scoffed and waved her off. "Luckily for you I'm in a decent mood today. But…perhaps I should give you a hint at whom you're dealing with here. I can never deny some play time Especially from such a pretty girl."

At that Kairi swallowed a thick lump in her throat. The boy grinned before he reached down and plucked something off the floor; a helmet it looked like. He settled it on his head, covering the face that looked so much like Sora's, and summoned a keyblade. The air around her was suddenly much too stale. It burned her nose and throat. It smelled awful, like it was slowly tainting her, and even now she felt the darkness slowing her moves. She moved sluggishly, trying to back out of the cave without tripping. Then suddenly she realized she had lost sight of her opponent. She was out ibn the open air. For once the sun did nothing to soothe her nerves. Remembering Riku's advice to stay calm she looked back and forth. Then suddenly she was off the ground, the air leaving her lungs as something sharp hit the back of her knee. She shut her eyes tight and landed hard on the ground, the impact shaking her vision. She flung her keyblade out on instinct when she heard him coming closer. The sounds of metal clashing reverberated through the air, the island suddenly still at the battle taking place among it. The force shook through her bones and rattled her senses. Kairi felt sweat roll down her forehead. She wasn't ready for this sort of battle. She was ready for _heartless, _she was even ready for _Maleficent, _but hell if she was ready for this! She gasped when she felt another shot of pain shoot up her side, deciding to roll to the side before another strike could get her. How did Sora and Riku tolerate this for a year?

"I thought you said you were a force to be reckoned with." The voice was unsympathetic, and even sounded amused. Kairi felt her cheeks burn and glared, getting to her hands and knees. All she could feel were the bruises, right through her skin and into her bones. Namine's worried voice echoed softly in that back of her head. She was right; she should run like the blonde girl said. But, she didn't think she could now. Kairi huffed and finally got to her feet, the urge to faint far too welcoming, but she wasn't giving into it so easily. Her glare intensified at him when he chuckled at her.

"Haven't had enough?" He had amusement laced in his voice, which only irked her more.

"Sorry, you'll have to do more than kicking me to knock me down." She tried to bite back those words before they came but they tumbled so quickly from her mouth. She felt his eyes examine her closely, through the mask he now wore, hiding the face that looked so much like Sora's. She breathed a soft thanks that she couldn't see it. She didn't want to see the boy who looked so much like Sora. Why did he look like him? What on Earth was going on? Before she had time to ponder more on it she felt something send a stinging pain through her side. It was worse than when he had hit her. She realized he had shot her with a blast of energy. Dark Firaga, it looked from the black flames. She gasped when it only continuing burning. "Water!" She gasped out, clutching her side and letting her blade douse her in the cooling liquid. It did the trick though her side still hurt. Aggravated she went to cast cure but he intervened quickly, slashing at her, their keyblades once more clashing as she blocked him in his attempted effort. It took her a moment to regain her equilibrium and realize she was pinned to the ground. Her keyblade was pressed against her, sparing her from the pain he attempted to inflict. But now she was trapped. She panted as he stared her down and pressed his blade against her one hand holding the offending item, forcing her to release it. She glared up at him, noting the burns on her face through the reflection in his mask. He could easily do whatever he wanted now; she was weaponless. He quickly snatched her Destiny's Embrace as if realizing this himself and threw it across the sand. It landed with a thud.

"You're a coward," Kairi spat in his face. He huffed in response, but she noted she had struck a nerve.

"The only cowards I know are you and your friends." He hissed. He leaned down, and through the helmet she could see his golden eyes reflecting dangerously. "Your light is absolutely nauseating. You actually remind me of someone." He suddenly had her hair in his grasp, pulling her head up so she couldn't look away from him. "Perhaps I should take that light from you." She glared at him but couldn't deny the tiny shrill of fear at the thought. Certainly he wouldn't kill her? Squirming beneath him she tried to shove him off, but he only pressed down on her harder, making the various edges of his keyblade dig into parts of her skin.

"Oh, what's wrong?" He cooed teasingly. "Does the princess need saving again?" He grinned when she struggled even more. He enjoyed seeing some blood leak from her skin where the blade had cut. He enjoyed the fact that she was helpless to him now. "Don't worry; I am sure you're hero will save you. I imagine he's coming now." He teased more. "You always need saving. You're the princess and he's the one who always has to save you. I'm sure it gets tiring for him after a while."

Kairi felt the blood under her skin boiling. She glared so heatedly she felt her eyes sparking in the emotion. The boy above her thrilled at her expression, enjoying a fight whenever he could.

"What's wrong? Has he not come soon enough?" He pressed harder. She didn't notice the pain. She was too busy trying to control her sudden rage. In a fit, she finally had enough. Her keyblade was summoned back into her hand, much to the boy's amusement and surprise.

"_Freeze_!" She huffed out. The magic swirled from her keyblade. Ice was never one she had used before, but seeing it did get him off of her it wasn't too bad. It shot him back from her, his form landing gracefully on his feet. The energy it took drained her and she panted, trying to control her breathing. She was _not _helpless. She wasn't planning on being. She'd prove to Sora she could handle herself. Still, she was exhausted. She needed to cast cure, but cure took so much effort. He would probably block her again, like he had done before. He seemed keen on not allowing her to use any sort of healing devices. He seemed to read her thoughts and her own lips. She tried to cast the cure spell again but he swiped at her. She evaded the attack with a heavy breath, to which he snorted in amusement. She couldn't take much more. She was finally shoved back to the ground, her legs sprawled and dirty from all fighting. He lurched forward, keyblade raised. "This should knock you out." She cringed at the thought and held her blade above her head, her eyes shut tight in hopes her arm could hold up to the force of yet another hit. The sound of clashing made her cringe. Yet her arm felt no impact when it did. She opened her eyes carefully.

"Sora!"

He had blocked the attack easily. He didn't even seem to be struggling. Kairi hoped there was a point that she could be so ready to fight, but today was not that day apparently. She felt something wrap around her arm and pulling her to her feet. Her legs nearly gave out. "Riku…" She murmured. Her eyes rose to meet his. He wrapped her arm over his shoulder to help carry her away. Squirming she tried to turn back, glancing worriedly at Sora. He was too entranced in the fight. In fact he blocked her from the guy's view. Riku tightened his hold around her reassuringly. "Trust me, he doesn't need help." But she continued to struggle. She pulled away from him. She stumbled a bit but shook her head. "We can't just leave him! We have to-"A clash interrupted her. She turned, wide eyed at the sight of Sora swarming the boy from all sides. He looked…_pissed_. In a fit of anger he had done what she remembered Riku called a sonic impact. He shot at the enemy and her eyes watched in amazement as he moved so fast he was merely a blur. "-help." Kairi's sentence faded off.

The boy with the helmet seemed far more amused than anything else. He cackled loudly under his helmet, Kairi knowing fully that he was grinning from ear-to-ear. It only seemed to push Sora further.

"What? I'm sure you could easily find a new girlfriend, _Mister hero_," He teased. Kairi huffed at thought but Sora didn't comment, his usually friendly blue eyes burning with a level akin to acid.

He smirked, seeming to find a nerve, and raised his eyes back to Kairi. She only knew because she had the utter feeling of despair run through her. It happened every time he looked at her, and she visibly cringed, instinctively clutching her hands together. He seemed to note this. "What? Already missing me, princess?"

His words were halted when Sora attempted to strike him again. He jumped back so quick Sora was sure he teleported, and his annoyance level rose. He tried to pinpoint the exact location of where he had gone. He heard Kairi's soft gasp and suddenly his anger rose. The black haired version of Sora now stood behind her, though she had reacted quickly. Her keyblade rose to defend to herself despite the exhaustion. Instead his own weapon bounced off something invisible. The relief that ran through Sora nearly made him fall to the ground. Riku hung near the red haired girl, a shield raised and his aquamarine eyes burning. His still form stood behind her, not at all impressed by the newcomer. He sliced his own weapon at the air and landed a hit on the boy's chest. He fell back at the force. Riku was a bit more of a challenge to face. Instead of making any sort of pained noise, the boy on the ground laughed louder, his weapon suddenly vanishing into the air.

Grinning, as Kairi knew he was, the boys laugh sent another shrill of fear through her soul. She wondered what on Earth was wrong with him. He laughed even more when Sora reached his side, holding the tip of his keyblade to his side, nudging him to get back to his feet. "I'm not done with you! Get up!"

Kairi stared at Sora as if he'd grown a second head. It was rare to see him so angry. It actually sort of saddened her, seeing him so upset so easily. Her anger melted away seeing him or Riku in such distress and she instantly became the comforting one of the group again. She ran to his side, a slight limp in her step and grabbed his arm.

"Sora, calm down. Don't let him get to you."

Sora turned on her, his keyblade still pressed against the other's side. His cobalt eyes blazed with an intensity Kairi couldn't place. "Why shouldn't I be? He _hurt _you Kairi!" He stared down at her torn dress and the burns that covered her, especially her side that had blisters from the firaga spell.

Her eyes softened at this. "I'm okay. Besides, it was good preparation...right?" She tried to sound light but he narrowed his eyes when he saw the flash of pain pass through her blue orbs. His keyblade pushed further into the figure sprawled across the floor. Without missing a beat or moving his gaze from her he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out something in a bottle. It glowed; a gentle green color that Kairi eyed curiously. "It's a high potion. Drink it. It will help soothe some of your wounds until I can help treat the more serious ones. It will also prevent infection." Kairi blinked and took the small bottle into her hands. She quickly unscrewed the top and let the liquid run down her throat. It settled a cool sensation over her. She wasn't as sore, and though her side still needed tended to, it had relieved the pain a little. Her burn marks and scratches were still there, though they were more faded as if a few days had passed. Sora breathed a sigh of relief when her face regained its color. He eyed her side, then her torn dress and the blood still decorating parts of her body. "That's better. A high potion won't ever heal completely, but it will help."

"You guys are so sappy." The boy on the ground muttered. "I would still love to get my hands on that light of yours. It has…quite the charm to it." He grinned and turned his helmet to Kairi again, an uncomfortable feeling spreading through her at the statement. Sora stepped in front of her, blocking any possible view, and glared down at him. "Don't talk about her like that! Now who are you?"

The boy merely chuckled, and the sound was starting to sound far too familiar to Kairi's ears. She imagined she'd have dreams about that terrible laugh. Riku had drawn closer as well and watched the situation warily. His nose crinkled much like Kairi's did earlier at his scent. It was fowl and awful, something even he wasn't used to, which was saying a lot. "Seriously. Who are you? I suggest you tell us before we take more drastic measures." Riku's voice held a deadly note despite the soft tone of it. It made it all the more terrifying.

Then the boy was laughing again and Kairi huffed. Her annoyance rose, all three of theirs did. She was sure they were all tired of that laugh.

"Why did you attack her?" Sora questioned again.

The boy sat up and grinned from beneath his helmet. "She looked like fun. And boy was she _fun_." The red head shuddered once more at the implications beneath that statement, and Sora made sure to stay in front of her. She felt light at his protectiveness, but also annoyed. She could defend herself. Though she would lie if anyone said otherwise, but she was actually glad her two friends were here. That they hadn't found her passed out in the sand of their beach. Instead they found her bravely facing an enemy without second thought. Instinctively she brushed her arms, biting her lip when she still felt slight soreness from her side. Sora was right. It helped a little, but her burns did need more. Riku seemed to notice her sudden agitation with them and cleared his throat. "We should take him back to the island. Kairi needs her injuries looked over."

Sora's head shot around to look at her so quick that she jumped in surprise. She felt that stare of his roaming over every part of her carefully, and she felt suddenly exposed in front of him. She crossed her arms under the intense scrutiny and turned her head to the side. She thanked the stars that she had let her hair grow out so no one would see her sudden red face. Sora wasn't having that though, as he quickly peered around to look at her, narrowing his eyes. "Kairi? Are you feeling alright?" He pressed a hand to her forehead and her face reddened more beneath his touch. "Your forehead's a little hot." He insisted on checking her over. Kairi finally swatted his hand away and shook her head. "I-I'm fine Sora!" She huffed. He gave her a look saying otherwise but said nothing. Then suddenly an explosion startled all three of them. They turned to see the boy standing tall and proud on his feet, staring down each one of them.

"As much as I'd love to stay and hang with you _losers _some more," He chuckled. "Play time is over." He shot his hand out, a portal forming near a palm tree. "Don't worry. I'll be back." He gave a mock salute and jumped inside. Sora and Riku charged but the darkness dispersed right before they could enter. Riku muttered and slammed the end of his keyblade into the sand. He immediately began pondering over what action to take next. Sora slashed at the air continuously, glaring. "Come back you coward! Show yourself!"

"Sora," Riku called. He was ignored, the spikier haired boy shouting to the heavens still.

"_Sora!" _

Sora huffed and turned to Riku. The frustration showed on his face.

"We'll get him. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him." He advised wistfully. "Still, we should write a letter to King Mickey." An idea forming he turned to look at their red haired friend. "Kairi, did you get a look at his face?" Both of them looked at her expectantly now. Her eyes lingered a bit too long on Sora's face, Riku noted, before she averted her eyes to the ground and shook her head. Maybe she was seeing things earlier. Her adrenaline was pumping very high. It was her first fight alone. Maybe her vision swirled and caused her to see things. But, she couldn't quite believe the fact that she would see Sora as someone so terrifying. Why in the world was there a boy who even looked like Sora? She rubbed her side despite the pain it caused, her skin stinging from the irritation. A hand clasped hers and pulled it away. Sora held it away from her, his eyes softening and the anger dying down when she looked at him. "You shouldn't rub it. It will only irritate it further."

Despite still being the goofball he was, Kairi couldn't help but muse at how resourceful it was when it came to magic and healing, and even injuries. She vaguely recalled having scratched her arm when she was little once. Sora had immediately gone into 'doctor' mode and bandaged her arm up with things he had found growing on the beach. It impressed her, and still did. He tugged gently on her arm. "I know a spot where we can find leaves to soothe the stinging."

Kairi's eyebrows rose as Riku followed after the two, quietly pondering what had just occurred. Sora never let go of Kairi's arm. "How'd you know it stung?" She asked curiously. He settled his hands on her shoulders and sat her down on a log, making a motion for her to lift her arm. She did as instructed.

"It's a dark firaga spell. They're one of the more deadly ones if you're not careful." He pressed a hand to her side to examine the burn, shooting her an apologetic look when she cringed at the feeling. "Sorry…" He continued, pulling apart some strange leaves he found next to the log they were by. "I know because I've been hit by it before. Quite a few times." Sora didn't notice, but Kairi did, when Riku looked down and hid his face from view. She looked away, remembering when he had become possessed. It hurt to think of that. Not because he had given into darkness. No, she knew he'd come back from it and into the light. At the time, all she worried about was the three of them being separated. They had been torn apart so suddenly and it left an ache in her chest that she could still remember a little too clearly.

"This will probably need tended to for the next few days. Even if we use cure to heal it, it has dark properties, and can affect the person if not taken care of properly." He pressed a leaf to her side. She noted it trickled some juice that soaked into the wound. She braced her body, expecting pain, but instead she suddenly felt drowsy. The pain was suddenly gone and she grew aware of just how tired she was. The fight had _exhausted _her. And she was sure she had been fighting not even ten minutes, yet it felt like a lifetime. "Uh, Sora…" Kairi slurred, rubbing her eye. Sora laughed nervously, his hands flailing around before steadying her. "Oh! Sorry, Kairi! I forgot the medicine in the leaves…makes you a bit sleepy…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at his puppy like expression. He had been so angry earlier; it was hard to believe someone so sweet and happy could get as defensive as he did.

He fluttered his hand over her side more, awkwardly trying to heal Kairi as quick as he could before she fell asleep on him. Unfortunately she did just that. Her body suddenly leaned forward, her head resting on his shoulder. "Jus…let me sleep for a minute, kay?" Sora flustered under her, hiss face a bright red and refusing to touch her. At least until she fell to the side. He caught her easily, holding her up awkwardly and looking to Riku for help. His friend chuckled at his nervous appearance, wondering where the hell to he was supposed to put his hands.

"Sora. Just carry her." Riku shook his head and laughed. Sora however, half on the ground with one of his best friend's plopped on top of him, made a miserable sound akin to a whine. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch her. He was just unsure if she'd allow him. She never seemed to mind if it were Riku or himself; they were probably the only two boys allowed to touch her. Ever since he had returned a wall seemed to form between them. They had both grown, and Sora expected to come back and find the tomboyish Kairi he had grown up with. She was still his Kairi, she was just different. She was girly, more so, and spoke a bit less. She still had her temper and demand to do things. He just…couldn't exactly place the strange feeling. It was the reason he had caved and not argued her with going on their next trip. He went to argue, but the thought of her being away from him again left his brain fried. He _had _to be with her. There was no question about it. He couldn't stand to be away from her for another year. Even Riku agreed to Kairi's quick thinking, fully aware that she did have a keyblade and should use it. He did summon her keyblade after all. Sora sighed and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. He just couldn't win this one. He huffed, noting that Riku had left and was halfway down the beach.

"She's still Kairi. She's just…" Sora sighed as he hesitated before he finally picked her up. When he carried her it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. It actually felt right. The nervous stumbling he had done went away. She was surprisingly light. Then again he fought heartless and enemies constantly. His strength proved that it was all not in vain. Though, his strength resided in his heart mainly. His arms fit perfectly behind her knees and across her shoulders, and her head rested wonderfully against his chest. His face reddened when she pulled herself closer to him. Even in her sleep she drew to him.

"Aw, don't you two make the cutest couple?" Riku grinned at him. He laughed when Sora gave the weirdest face. "Sh-shut up, Riku!" He hissed in a half whisper. The silver haired boy laughed harder, grinning at his friend's face when Kairi shifted in his arms at the sudden movement. Sora froze in place until she was still again. "If I drop her it's your fault!" Sora huffed. Riku chuckled. After a moment his face grew solemn. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked at the sky as they continued walking. "I really wonder who that was. We need to be careful from now on. We have others coming to try and find us on our own island."

Sora hummed in approval. He looked down at Kairi's face, who was sleeping soundly now. "I'm just glad we made it in time."

"Yeah… Me too. None of us should be left alone if we go somewhere; at least for the next few days. I don't trust that guy, whoever he was."

"Yea." Sora tried not to recall the voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it from the muffled sound it held behind the helmet. He decided not to worry too much on it right now. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

_Kairi's eyes shot open. _

_She expected the sun to fill her vision, so she was reasonably confused when she couldn't focus on a point. She brushed her hair out of her face and groaned at her aching muscles. She had completely passed out on Sora, hadn't she? As if realizing this, her face reddened and she shrunk away from the thought. So much for proving she could handle herself…._

_She sighed and stood, the dark beneath her once again disorienting. She blinked, sudden realization dawning on her. The familiar light she knew hung deep inside here somewhere. She wanted to move forward, but remembered the terrified and concerned faces of her friends when she had awoken. If she went in any further, she was sure there would be a point she wouldn't wake up. _

"_Easy Kairi, don't panic," She murmured to herself. She swallowed and looked ahead of her. The darkness spun in darkened circles, some points blacker than others. "Aqua? Are you in here?" She reached forward and her hand was snatched by black fog. She yelped in surprise when it didn't let go. She was afraid of it pulling her in. A hand suddenly grabbed hers and a light burned the shadows away. Her violet eyes turned to meet another pair, the anger burning inside overwhelmed easily by the concern. Aqua grabbed Kairi's shoulders and shook her gently. _

"_Kairi, I told you not to come here!" Her nose twitched and Kairi felt self-conscious when Aqua's eyes rested on her clothes. "You smell different."_

_The red head gave her a look and she huffed. "Well, I got into a fight with someone. I don't expect _you_ would smell nice when getting all sweaty." Aqua blinked then shook her head, grabbing Kairi's arm and looking over the cuts that were still a faded pink. "No I mean…you smell of a different darkness." Her eyes hardened but even Kairi could sense the motherly concern. She finally pulled away and set her eyes on Kairi's, hands placed once more on her shoulders. "Kairi, who exactly did you fight?" _

_If a situation ever came up where Kairi didn't want to talk about something…now was it. "I…don't actually know. He wore a suit and he had a helmet. He…looked like one of my friends." Aqua's eyes seemed to darken a bit. "A suit and helmet? Did he seem…?"_

"_Sinister?" Kairi automatically responded. "He seemed cold hearted and cruel. Like…I can't even explain the feeling."_

"_Vanitas." Aqua released her hold and ran a frustrated hand across her forehead. _

"_Vanitas? You know him?" Kairi questioned. She grabbed Aqua' hand, trying to regain the blue haired girl's attention. "Why did he look like Sora? Who is he? _What _is he? Why did he…"_

_Aqua shook the girl's hands off. "Kairi, it's best for now you don't know. There isn't enough time."_

"_Enough time?" Kairi inquired. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"_

"_You need to leave. Now. Before you become stuck in here." Aqua grew suddenly harsh and pushed her away. Kairi felt a light feeling suddenly engulf her when she stepped away. Aqua was pushing her back; back to the light and away from here, from the heavy darkness holding her within. _

"_Aqua! I can't just leave you here!" Kairi tried to turn back but the pressure intensified. She felt something pulling down her senses. Something was different, and very wrong. She tried to reach for her again, trying to keep focus on the light the girl emitted. The blue haired girl smiled sadly at Kairi and shook her head. The last thing she saw was the boy from before forming behind her. His smirk was more prominent than ever and his golden eyes burned in the back of her mind. It was basically Sora's face and she couldn't handle that fact at all. She gasped and slipped into the darkness, those eyes burning like fire in her hazy view. They danced with emotions she couldn't even begin to place, a haunting quality to them, and it terrified her when they melted into those familiar blue ones she had grown to memorize. A bright light pierced into the darkened air and she felt it enveloping her like a hug. She passed out, into a dream where those golden eyes found her no matter where she ran._


End file.
